Exploring
by Wanderliing
Summary: Sirius 'explores' Remus with his tongue. Reposting from a drabble fic.


**AN: **Sirius rims Remus

* * *

Exploring was never something Sirius had expected himself to become so involved with when he had gotten his invitation to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, but here he was regardless. Fingers roaming over his fellow classmate excitedly Sirius dug the tips of them into Remus' exposed back with fever. There were small bumps on occasion or a stranger section of skin to feel, most likely all scar tissue he couldn't see. There was so much to Remus Lupin people couldn't see at first.

For example the way he could turn into such a wonderful mess at the hands of the oldest Black son touching every inch of him he could get his hands on.

It was like Remus Lupin was a map set out before him, small footsteps parading in all kinds of directions.

One trail wrapped up the side of his jaw line _lick me here _it displayed on top of it and Sirius obeyed excitedly. Another trail went around the sides of his hips, showing well above the low hung muggle jeans he was wearing that were drooping lower and lower with every move. This one said _grip me so hard you bruise_. Sirius listened to that one too.

It was funny that this map gave directions even when skin wasn't being obviously shown as Remus' crotch read boldly _grind me against you_. Doing all of the instructions thus far at once Sirius learned it had the best reaction yet. Remus moaned loudly, hands tangling themselves roughly in Sirius' long shaggy hair. His hips moved in an attempt to help the heated hands gripping them that were making him move roughly against the dark haired youth beneath him. Remus' breaths were warm against Sirius' ear as he tried to move his head down again in the attempt to gain some more control, to see what the map wanted him to do next.

_Pull me down _the jeans practically screamed at him. Sirius wished he could yell right back his enthusiasm to do just that. Pulling down Remus' pants quickly Sirius had to pull the two of them apart for a moment in order to do it, freeing the brown haired boy from the chafing cock trap that was called denim. Beneath it he wore simple boxers, just plain black. After Sirius had freed him he continued to grind his own clothed erection up at Remus' ass for a moment, enjoying the way his breath hitched and how his fingers moved as if they were no longer in his control.

_Mark me. _The neck of Remus Lupin was a demanding thing and Sirius knew better than to try to ignore it, opening his mouth to suck and bite at the exposed skin in front of his face. Sirius couldn't see the back of the teen spread out across his lap in this moment but he was sure if he could it would tell him to scratch it so he did anyway. Remus arched compulsively into that, pulling his neck away from a flustered Sirius.

Remus paused after that, looking down on Sirius with glazed eyes and red puffed lips that just screamed to be kissed. But Sirius ignored that for the time being, waiting like he knew he was supposed to be.

"Sirius," Remus said before licking his lips.

"Fuck me." The mouth demanded. Sirius knew he couldn't resist that demand; it was something that just didn't go with being ignored.

Sirius flipped Remus over on the bed, pinning him beneath him quickly and kissed the silently begging lips beneath him roughly. The demands for kisses didn't stop there and Sirius covered the rest of the body parts that demanded it. The neck, the chest, the stomach, the naval, the hips, and eventually the loudest of all: the thighs. Those needed to be kissed the most of all, the skin the softest yet to touch.

Sirius' face was met with a dark clothed bulge in front of it when he looked up from the thighs and an upwards glance told him about how those amber eyes were begging for it to be touched. Without restraint Sirius leaned forward to kiss eagerly at the bulge in front of him, feeling the hardened erection trapped beneath it and forced to try to fit in the closed, restrained space. Sirius decided what it was saying the loudest was _free me_.

Removing Remus' boxers with steady hands, Sirius tossed them somewhere behind him without a care at all for where they might land. He bent his head to press the head of the swollen cock in front of him to two puffed lips, playing with it there for a moment he let the two skins touch while his nose blew down bits of warm breath. Remus grabbed Sirius' hair roughly and pulled, moaning as he did so, his hands reading _get on with it._

Sirius lowered his head further, opening his mouth to breathe on the shaft in front of him before laughing quietly and then giving it a lick from balls to tip. Remus moaned loudly, his hands getting rougher and less caring with every tease Sirius threw at him.

_Please please please _the dick in front of Sirius begged him, but he ignored it. Casting his gaze downward he was met with the downward curve of his fellow Gryffindor's ass, legs spread to make his erection easier to get at he had also exposed his asshole to Sirius. Without a second thought of any possible repercussions Sirius dove in, pressing his face to the entrance and pressing his lips against it. Warm and muscled outside of it before its trail had just boldly screamed _fill me_ and Sirius knew it meant with his cock but he couldn't resist the urge to plunge his tongue into it now that the chance had arrived.

Remus made a loud startled noise, his hands moving to grip Sirius' shoulders for dear life while the shaggy haired boy continued to eat out his ass as best as he could. Plunging his tongue in and out, around and around, he was being fucked by his mouth. It was a weird sensation for Sirius to have his tongue shoved up another's ass, but he decided quickly based on Remus' hips thrusting against in the face to try to get him to go deeper, that he liked it. A hand moved from Sirius' shoulder to pump Remus' own cock, his rhythm far from steady. Sirius moved his own hand down his pants, trying to finally relieve some of the building pressure he had been ignoring until then

They finished just like that, sweaty and on top of each other, hands touching themselves in familiar ways while Sirius had his tongue shoved up an area he had never bothered to explore before until they finally finished messily where they lay. The two continued to lie like that for a bit, Sirius' face pressed against Remus' thigh, eyes closed. Almost falling asleep there he was eventually moved up where the two passed out, spending the rest of the night curled up together in Sirius' bed.


End file.
